A Dozen Roses
by Prongs'LilyFlower
Summary: He gave her a dozen roses, 11 were real and 1 was fake. 'I will love you till the last one dies' he said. How does this help Lily realise her true feelings for James?ONESHOT FLUFF! r


**A Dozen Roses**

It was when I had walked into my dorm before I went off for dinner that I noticed the bouquet of roses lying on my pillow.

Never had I ever received flowers from anyone apart from my father.

These roses were gorgeous though, they were a ruby red, and had droplets of water on them showing how fresh they were.

I was over come with joy that I ripped open the note attached to it.

**Lily,**

**A dozen roses,**

**I will love you till the last rose dies.**

**Forever yours,**

**James Potter**

**X**

I felt my heart sink a bit when I realised it was Potter that had sent me the roses. I should have known that it would have been him.

He would do anything to try and get me to go out with him.

I read the note over a few time and found myself placing the roses in a vase I had just conjured up.

I placed them on the table beside my four-poster bed, where it can get both light and air from the window above.

**OooOOoOOOOoooOooOooooO **

After I had received the roses from Potter, I noticed that he wasn't paying so much attention to me as he usually did.

I hadn't actually spoken to him since I had received them, and he had stopped asking me out completely.

Of course I am telling myself that this is a good thing, but I keep finding myself thinking of him.

**OooOOoOOOOoooOooOooooO **

I found myself thinking of that jet-black hair and how stubborn it is. It never looked neat, but I guess Potter doesn't help by messing it up every five minutes.

It was a messy long length that often fell over his eyes, which would just make him mess it up even more.

But hey, it just added to his 'Bad Boy' image, making more girls swoon at him.

**1st Rose dies**

Also I noticed his hazel coloured eyes. Hidden behind those metal frames.

But the glasses never hid the humour that shinned from his eyes.

It was like he had lines of happiness etched around them.

If anything his glasses made him look like a 'cute' bad boy, if that works. Like it shows that he is not all tough on the inside.

**2nd Rose dies**

Then there is his body. I mean not even I can deny that he has a _lush_ body.

He's got what I call a 'Quidditch body', it is toned and he has strong arms, well they look strong. Not strong as in they are bulging with muscle but a normal size I guess.

He is quite tall, which makes him stand out even more, but hey, I'm not exactly small.

There is barely a difference in height between Potter and Black, people always used to think they were brothers.

He always had coolness about him, every time he did something at the most inappropriate time, he wouldn't care, and he would say something like

'It's not the end of the world Evans, _chill_' Then he would grin.

It was always so infuriating, like he would never understand, never learns.

Not forgetting that he is tanned from being on his stupid broom all the time.

**3rd Rose dies**

That's another thing, he has the whole 'Quidditch status' itself.

The fact that he is _on_ the team gives him something to boast about, but not only is he the key player –the seeker- he is also Griffindor's Captain.

With his money he also has the latest broom, him and Black both.

So, with that status he had quite a few girls throwing themselves at him,

But there is more…

**4th Rose dies**

Potter is also part of the schools most popular gang.

'The Marauders' they call themselves.

Everyone knows who they are; there are four of them. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

They know every little hideout in school, whenever there is a party they turn up with _everything_. They could even get hold of alcohol at times.

But not only that, they are the schools biggest pranksters, and both Potter and Black are the leaders, Remus was more the brains, knowing when to stop, and well Peter…he just was.

**5th Rose dies**

So he was one of the leaders (as it looked) of the Marauders, both he and Black with their bad boy impressions and for being famous for their pranks.

There was often times when everyone would be sitting down in the great hall at dinner when out of the blue the Slytherins would be -yet again- the target for a prank and the hall would be in stitches.

There was the time that the entire Slytherin house had their drinks spiked with a potion that made their hair turn red and gold.

Or when they sang a chorus of how much they loved Griffindor.

It was always against the Slytherins though, that's why no one every felt bad, apart from me of course, I am set against bullying or picking on someone for no reason.

But I must say some of their pranks were genius, and even had me laughing.

Potter always used to provoke the Slytherins, like Malfoy for example, he would storm off and as he stomped away Potter would turn his hair from sleek blond to bubblegum pink.

He was all out to make people laugh.

**6th Rose dies**

Hmm, already half dead –the roses I mean- shows how strong his love for me _really_ is.

Anyway. Being a prankster Potter also adopted this 'funny boy' role.

Ok I can honestly admit that he even makes me laugh at times.

He also had a way with the teachers; he could smooth talk, or charm, his way out of most things.

He would often come out with some witty remark on the spot, which also had professor McGonagall trying to hide a smile.

**7th Rose dies**

With one person having all of this, you immediately think 'he is probably as thick as two short planks' right?

Wrong.

James Potter is probably the third smartest person in our year, me first (ha ha), then Remus and then James. But the funny thing is we are all in Griffindor.

Both James and I come very close in DADA, he is probably ever so slightly better than me, no matter how much I hate to admit it, and I never will. At least not to him anyway.

Although, I can proudly say that I _whip his ass_ in Potions!

**8th Rose dies**

As soon as you see James you realise he is one of these 'Cool' kids.

He walks around with his shirt sleeves rolled up, and his tie hanging loosely around his neck.

He has his first few shirt buttons undone, revealing a bit of his toned, tanned chest.

He lets his robes hang loosely on him and he carries a snitch with him everywhere.

At times when he is bored he will get the snitch out and let it fly a few centimetres before catching it again.

Almost as if he is reminding people about his 'Quidditch Status' and that he is the bad boy who stole the snitch from the Quidditch cupboard.

But no one can say that James does not suit the bad boy look. Not even me.

**9th Rose dies**

From when we first started here at Hogwarts, James was –like every other boy I guess- immature.

But unlike most of the other boys James wanted to be _noticed_.

He adopted the 'player' role very soon into first year, but he was still good looking back then, and most girls didn't mind, because some of the girls wanted to beat each other in having boyfriends.

But at that stage the most they ever did was hold hands.

I was always the one who never cared about his status back then.

James saw me as something he wanted but couldn't have, which made him really want to get me.

I guess I always felt like a prize for him, but afraid at the same time that if he got me he would soon get bored and drop me like a tonne of bricks.

But that has all changed recently. Since he gave me the flowers.

Not once has he asked me out, when he talks to me he is polite, but never tries to make conversation like he used to, or never comes out with his arrogant remarks to wind me up.

It's like every time I have ever told him to mature and act his age he never listen, but for some reason something tells me this time he has.

However, now that I have realised that he has listened to me, and that he has done something to prove to me that I am more than just a crush, I cant help thinking about the roses and how my time may be up with him, his love for me is slowly wilting away and I am now down to the last three roses.

**10th Rose dies**

Make that the last two roses.

It was Christmas break and I had decided not to go and visit my family, Petunia would only argue with me, and I needed to think. I didn't want to be shut away from the wizarding world for three weeks.

So now I have realised that James has taken what I have screamed at him for so long to heart, I don't know what to do.

I cant help feeling bad at the fact that I made him mature faster than the rest of the boys in our year just so he could prove to me that his love was real.

I also cant help getting rid of the thought that I am down to my last two roses and I can see my chance with James evaporating before my eyes.

Slowly I guess I have realised that the more I think about him, the more I like him and the more I start to worry that I let our chance slip through my fingers.

**OooOOoOOOOoooOooOooooO**

It was when I woke up one morning and knocked the vase with the remaining two roses in shattering to the floor that I noticed something that made my heart lift with joy.

I scrambled to pick up the roses –see I had become rather protective over them- and cleared away the glass.

I noticed that on one of the roses the petal had been bent and was only just hanging on, so I plucked it off and searched that rose for any more damage apart from age.

It was when I was checking the second rose I realised when I was feeling that petals that the rose was not actually real.

He had given me a fake rose.

James' love would never die for me.

But of course the…

**11th Rose died**

I grabbed my parchment and quill and quickly scribbled down a note and running to the owlry with the fake rose.

**I will love you till the last petal falls.**

**Lily**

**X**

She sent the letter off out into the snowy grounds, addressed to James Potter with one of the school barn owls.

And then decided to go for a walk in the deep snow.

I used my wand to heat a part of the snow without melting it, a spell I had read in 'Handy simple spells' that I had found in the library.

So I sat on the edge of the lake thinking about how James would react when he got my letter, and rose.

But when I looked out towards the other side of the lake I noticed sitting there on his own, broom by his side, was James Potter.

I felt my heart tighten when I noticed the barn owl land next to him, rose in its beak.

I noticed that after James had read my letter he messed up his hair and a great beam spread up on his face.

He jumped up and started dancing around; I couldn't help but laugh when I saw him. He was so happy, which made me happy because I knew that I hadn't lost my chance.

It was only when James caught my eye and noticed me sitting there did he stop and messed his hair up in an embarrassed fashion.

I just sat and watched him, the smile never leaving my lips.

I watched as he picked up his broom and flew over the lake to me.

He sat down next to me and neither of us said anything for a moment.

'I would have though you would have used the cliché and sent me a dozen lilies' I teased.

'I am full of surprises' he grinned at me.

'Why didn't you then? It would have been such a James Potter thing to do' He gave me a little shove and I stuck my tongue out at him.

'Uh… well' His hand nervously messed up his hair 'I guess it is because roses always remind me of you'

'Why is that?' And there is me thinking I reminded people of a different flower, perhaps a lily?

'Because with every rose, you can see that it is beautiful from afar, but you have to get past the thorns to get to see its _real _beauty. So in the end I though I would step back, see if you could get on with me without an argument, and maybe I would be able to get to know you even better' He blushed.

Never has anyone said anything so sweet to me, and if anyone had told me a month before that I would be sending James Potter a rose telling him how much I love him I think I would have hit them.

'I guess you managed to get past the thorns then' I smiled.

I noticed how the gap between us slowly started to fill, and when his face was only inches from mine he whispered, 'And it was worth it'.

It was then I felt his lips close against mine.

There we sat next to the lake whilst the snow started to fall on us, and fall around us, but I dare not take my lips away from his.

It was our kiss; one kiss, which held the limitless love it, was born of. One kiss, one touch, one eternal moment in time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im on a weird one shot phase here. But let me know what you to think.

but go on review! you KNOW you want to

pleeeeeease it will make me happy. Or try reading my other fics.

PLF

xXx


End file.
